


Fair Warning

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2015, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Landladies and fellow-lodgers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Warning

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes July Writing [Prompt #22](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1390336.html).

I waded through ankle deep snow on my way up Baker Street. By the morning it would be slush, and cleared from the pavement by the passage of feet and wheels, but now the unaccustomed weight of it made walking exhausting, and everything took twice as long as would be expected. I had left my editor’s office to find it already falling, and taken the Underground rather than face the cold in an open hansom. The walk from the station made me think that a cab would have had to stop halfway home anyway.

At least I could look forward to my arrival. It was Mrs. Hudson’s half day off, admittedly, but she always provided cold suppers on such occasions, and the fire would still be warm and the makings of strong tea would be at hand. Holmes had been puzzling through some matter when I left, and I expected he would have finished it by now.

I reached our door at last, and stamped the snow off my boots on the doorstep. When I climbed the stairs to our rooms there was a note pinned to the door. I blinked at it, and took it down.

> _Dear Dr. Watson,_
> 
> _His Lordship wishes not to be disturbed. I recommend dining out tonight; he wouldn’t let me bring anything up before I left. My apologies._
> 
> _You might consider taking him as well to make sure he eats something, but honestly I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t._
> 
> _M. R. Hudson_

I frowned and opened the door. A cloud of pipe smoke billowed out at me.

“Holmes!” I shouted. “Have you suffocated?”

“Go away,” he said, distractedly. I waited, but there was nothing more. He was too busy thinking even to tell me off for interrupting him, then.

I shook my head and pulled my coat on again. He wouldn’t starve before I came back.


End file.
